Poisoned City
by DryIce2288
Summary: Waking up in Gotham City, Link has no idea what anything is in the city. Living on the streets, he has to avoid crime and the many villains that plague Gotham. What happens when he meets a certain woman that loves plants even more than Link loves the forest?
1. Chapter 1

**Just got this idea. I've never seen LOZ and Young Justice put together so I decided to put them together. I mean, Link grew up in a forest, Poison Ivy is obsessed with plants. Neither of them would like the city. So why not just have both of them meet and see what happens! Buuuut that will have to wait till later. **

Chapter 1

'Gotham City... so that's where I am.'

Link walked away from the man, a confused look on his face. Gotham wasn't in Hyrule. That much he could tell from the way the man said, 'What's Hyrule?' like he thought Link was crazy.

'This is weird, that guy didn't even know what Hyrule is. This HAS to be the strangest thing that has happened to me...'

It was. Link had woken up in some random alleyway in a pool of his own blood. To make matters worse, he had absolutely no recollection as to how he got there in the first place!

All he knew was that there wasn't a six inch gash running across his chest and stomach before. He had bandaged the thing, and wobbled around a bit before collapsing to the ground in agony. After almost bleeding to death, Link gradually collapsed into blissful unconsciousness. When Link had finally woken up, some dumbass kids were making fun of him! Yelling crap about him being a 'Robin hood wannabee'.

The nerve of them.

When they had finally gone away, some man was looking over him with a worried glance and asking if he needed to be taken to the 'hospital'. That was the situation he had just walked out of.

'Well, the first thing I gotta do is to ditch the hat. Thing draws waaay too much attention. So do my clothes.'

Thus, Link dumped his hat into a gutter, and his dirty blond hair immediately spilled out.

Link did not understand all the fuss about his clothes. Those boys laughed at him, called him a girl. Made fun of him because he was wearing a "skirt". They were wearing baggy pants and tight shirts. Not something you would see someone wear in Hyrule. So he obviously needed to get new clothes. Maybe someone could help him?

Link staggered out of the alley and onto a street. It took a moment for his vision to adjust.

'So this is-WHAT!'

Tall buildings broke through the sky. Masses of people walked through the streets, and when you look around, this street could be at least half the size of Kakariko. It was amazing, yet _very_ unnerving to Link.

"Oh Farore! It-it SUCKS!" Link slowly took in the city. Growling with annoyance. This wasn't welcoming, not at all. "Nothing here, is... normal... the people, the street..."

Speaking of the street, it was made of some type of compacted stone and a set of white lines dotted the middle. The whole thing was foreign. "Ugh, nothing is right." Link walked straight onto the stone and bent down to inspect the line.

"Now why would they need this line? It's not **doing** anything!" Link said to himself. Link bent down closer and started to prod it. After a few moments people started laughing and holding up... small rectangular devices, and... pointing it at him. Instincts kicked in and Link's hand touched the hilt of his sword. 'Okay, I better stop. Touching the line is obviously bad.' Link slowly retracted his hand and got up.

Maybe the line was sacred? Like a holy dotted line.

As Link mused, a soft noise started to grow. Link groaned. Something else to distract him. 'Oh goddesses, it's getting LOUDER!' Link turned and gasped loudly. Something was rushing towards him at unimaginable speeds. Link's eyes widened and his nose scrunched up. The thing was indescribable, and it **reeked **with an ungodly smell. (The smell was worse than cucoo droppings, Nayru it was bad). So Link did the only thing he knew how to do in situations like this.

To fight and survive like he always had.

Link unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the mechanical monster. 'Omigod, whatisit!?' Link was petrified. The smell grew stronger, the noise grew louder, and the monster grew bigger. Even though Navi wasn't here to help(Link thought with heavy remorse), Link stood tall in the face of death. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Just as it seemed like it would run him over, just as Link readied to swing his sword, an arm locked around his waist and pulled him out of the way. Link let out a cry and started to struggle in the tight grip, not hearing the monsters cry tapering in the distance, or the feminine voice that was currently yelling into his ear.

Link started to calm down when the woman hugged him. The embrace was warm and inviting, something Link had almost never gotten. When Cremia gave him one, Link really didn't know what to do, but now Link needed the hug. And it looked like the woman needed it too. Just as Link got really comfortable, the woman pulled away and knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"Kid, what in god's name were you doing, just standing out there in the open." The woman paused to take a shaky breath. "And pointing a knife at a car..." The woman turned to look away and muttered something that sounded like 'of all of the things, pointing a knife at a car.' and scoffed. Link raised an eyebrow, that thing was called a car?

The woman's head snapped sharply toward Link and she growled, "Well, got something to say for yourself?"

Link just smiled and said, "Yes I do! Thank you so much! I might have died!"(Okay woman, go away now... I humored you... Just leave...)

Much to Link's dismay, she stayed right where she was and slowly backed away from Link. The woman eyed his his sheath, no doubt wondering why a boy had a huge knife, before gaping at his garb.(Not again!) Sighing, Link snapped a few times in front of her face to get her attention. She blinked. "Well thanks again, but I really got to go..."

Just as Link turned to leave, the woman grabbed his wrist and Link found himself facing her once more. What did she want? Why couldn't she just** go away** already?

"Okay kid, first of all, it's not Halloween." Seeing Link's confused expression, she groaned and rephrased her sentence. "What I mean to say is you really need clothes. It's not even a question."

Link nodded. "I know I do, I just don't know where I can obtain them." The woman sighed and pointed down the road. "The store's at the end of the street, you can't miss it." Link nodded again and tried to pull away, but it seems that she had one more question.

"Kid, where are your parents? I mean, it really isn't safe to walk around alone in this city."

Link almost found himself telling the young woman.

"Uhhhh, they're... shopping over there!" The woman's gaze followed Link's finger before turning her gaze back towards Link.

"You know, why don't I show you where the store is." She smiled at Link.

Said person eyes her warily, frowning. Something is _not _right.

Link quickly put on a fake smile. "Okay!"

The woman took Link's hand and they walked down the street. As they walked, Link was still trying to recover from how different and just downright unhealthy the town looked. No trees, vegetation, barely an animal in sight. Damn, he would take Mido and his crap any day, just to be in the forest. How do these people live like this?

"This. Is. Horrible."

It took Link a moment to realize that he had said that out loud. He froze and promptly shut his mouth. He looked up to see that the woman looked amused. A smile tugged at her lips and a chuckle escaped them.

"HAHA, never been in a city before! Have you- waaait, ugh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to ask what your name was!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Link." He said apologetically.

"Barbara Gordon." She smiled down at him and continued to walk down the street. After an awkward silence they reached the store.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, it's fine."

Barbara ruffled his hair and Link walked into the store. As soon as he was gone, her smile vanished from her face. this child was a complete mystery to her. So many things just didn't add up with him. Nothing he did told anything about himself. Something was very wrong with the situation.

'That child... Why is he dressed in a skirt? Does he have any humility? He was obviously surprised by his surroundings. That look on his face proved that even if his words didn't. Did he grow up in the wilderness? I mean, he was pointing an oversized knife at a **car**. Who does that?

Scariest of all is that sheathe on his belt. That knife was huge. And I'm willing to bet that it isn't some blunt bread knife. No one let's a kid walk around with a knife, that raises the question of his parents. But still, What the hell IS he? He could definitely be dangerous... All the more reason to keep an eye on him.'

* * *

Link walked into the store and past the checkout desk.

'Woah... this is biiiig. Bigger than any of the shops in Hyrule!'

Link walked through the maze of aisles with a look of awe on his face(drawing a strange look from the woman at the desk), deliberately avoiding what was probably the women section. He had a pretty good idea where those _things _went, and they absolutely did NOT go on a mens body.

Link had never seen so many clothes in a single area, and he liked it. Always walking around in some stupid Kokiri garb was annoying, he couldn't deny that.

After a minute or so, Link spotted a pair of green shorts, with a white stripe running down each of its sides. Link grabbed that, and immediately went to find a shirt. Walking around, he soon spied a grey shirt just hanging on one of the racks, waiting for him.

'It looks like my size.'

Soon Link had everything he needed. After being directed to a changing room, he had to say he looked pretty dashing and awesome. Link sprinted to the checkout desk and slapped a green rupee in front of the woman, not before smirking. The pile of clothes was dumped right next to it.

"Is this enough?" He held up the green rupee.

The woman stared at Link with her mouth wide open. 'Oh crap, they don't use rupees? That SUCKS!"

"Miss?"

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Sir, this is too much. I mean, that gem HAS to be worth a couple thousand dollars! I cannot accept this."

Oh damn. Link briefly looked out the doors to see Barbara looking in complete disgust. What was _her_ problem, hmm? His gaze flickered back to the woman.

'What's the currency? Dollars? Damn it all, forgot to ask Barbara.'

"Really? This is really cheap where I come from." Link thought for a moment. He had a lot of rupees so it didn't really matter if he spent one. Did it? "It's fine really. Keep the change!"

The woman wordlessly accepted it, and promptly squealed with happiness. With a smirk, Link grabbed the bag his clothes were in and slung it over his shoulder. Just as he was about to leave, Link felt a hand roughly grip his wrist and he was abruptly yanked out of the store and shoved against a wall.

"What the-"

Link was looking in the eyes of a very angry Barbara and he swallowed. He could almost see the flames in her bright blue eyes. Link whimpered. "What did I do." He said in a very panicked voice.

"Where did you get it!" Link looked at her confused. Barbara tightened her grip. "Did you steal that emerald? Did you steal that knife too! Tell me now Link!" Link's face grew bright red. How dare she.

"Look, _lady_, I don't steal! I'm not like a petty criminal. Is that how you think of me!" Barbara's gaze softened, sensing the sincerity in his words. But there still was that lingering doubt. "I'm so sorry, please Link, It's just that I don't like criminals, okay?" Barbara pulled Link into a hug for a brief second.

"It's fine."

"That was still uncalled for. Look, how bout I take you out for lunch as an apology."

Link's head snapped up. Free food!

"Kay, but can I change first? I can't stand one more second in my tunic." Barbara smiled. "Sure!"

Link ran into an alley and crouched behind a dumpster. Soon he was fully clothed and his green garb was in the trash. There, one problem solved. Link came out of the alleyway and bounded over to Barbara. "Ready?" Link nodded. As Barbara clasped her hand with his, she asked a single question that destroyed his whole day. Not that it wasn't already partially ruined.

"What's your last name Link? You never did tell me."

"I don't have one."Link's smile melted once he saw her look of shock. Oh crap, what did I just do. Link backed away, shaking his head. Why can't I keep my mouth shut.

"It's Kokiri. My last name is Kokiri!"It was too late.

"Link. You don't have parents do you?"Barbara took a tentative step forward. "No, stay away." Link turned around and broke into a full sprint, ignoring the her calls for him to come back, that it is going to be alright. Bullshit!

Link ran back into the alleyway and let tears spill down his face. He was beginning to like that woman too. Wiping his eyes with his fists, he looked around, and set his eyes on a stack of cardboard boxes. "Why can't things just go my way for once?"

Link crawled towards the boxes and started lay them on the ground, not even thinking of anything but sleeping the night off. Pushing the boxes and stacking them, Link hid the makeshift bed and settled down for another nightmare filled sleep. Today was just not his day.

**AND DONE! Wow this took a while to wright. Batgirl is going to be OOC but what can I say, I'm better with OOC! Anyways this is an updated version and I might just do it again. The whole scene with meeting Batgirl could have been a lot better, I mean, just running up to ask her a question has no mood. Almost being hit by a car and having Batgirl save him just seems better. Also, my writing style is admittedly horrible so I'm trying to make it more inviting, and trying to stretch out the events. And don't get me started on how I wrote Link in the clothing store, it was abominable. Anyways... **

**You people who faved or followed need to review, cmon, it can just be a few words, not too bad right?**

**Anyways, like always, R&R! Because seriously, it's just typing in a few words, not all too difficult. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. This chapter is going to be more... descriptive than the last one. Less talk, more stuff. **

**Thank you to dekonfrost  for the review and now that you mention it, I think Link will have to meet Artemis(or maybe her as Tigress) at some point.**

**Now I'm pretty sure that this is going to be set in the 2016 year of the show, probably because Batgirl needed to be an adult, and I already have a plan for a part with Tigress. **

**Now that that's done... Sit back and READ! **

Chapter 2

_"Ill get the handcuffs."__**(AU: Let's just say that they were wooden back in Hyrule...)**_

_Link thought that to be hilarious when he saw Majora's whips. Now, not so much. Whips raked the boy's body, sending drops of scarlet flying as a child's scream reverberated around the room. Link stumbled back, barely raising the Great Fairies Sword in time to block one of Majora's whips._

_"S-s-shit!"_

_With no time to recover, Link forced his exhausted body to preform another backflip. Whips cascaded down where he just was, while Link landed hard on the floor with a resounding thud._

_"Oh goddesses, please, please help!"_

_Link swatted away one of the whips,_

_"Din, Nayru, Farore, ANYBODY!"_

_Link's eyes widened as a barrage of attacks hit his body. An ear-piercing scream ripped through the air and Link found himself knocked to the ground, mouth open in a silent scream, tears spilling from his eyes. The whips rained down on him again and again and that actually wasn't what scared Link the most._

_It was Majora's shrieks of sheer joy from beating the living hell out of him,_

_Majora kept up the attack, whipping as fast as Link could breath. At somepoint, he let Link scramble away, blood dripping from him like a waterfall. A whip tore across Link's face and he flew back a couple of feet._

_"Puh."_

_Link fell to his knees and spit out several wads of blood, staining the ground crimson all around him, before rising on shaky legs to defiantly face Majora._

_"Well that hurt... a lot."_

_The corners of Link's mouth turned upwards into a nasty smirk. Pulling out his bow, Link nocked an arrow and aimed straight between the eyes._

_"I have to give you credit, you know how to give a beating. Heh, why don't you call me sometime?"*winks at Majora*_

_Link shot, and he hit._

_Dead center._

_"You are sooo dead!"_

_Sword in hand, Link rushed towards Majora and cut the hell out of him. Link cringed with every shriek the demon emitted, but he was laughing anyways. Relishing in the prospect of revenge._

_'What am I doing? Am I really this far gone?"_

_Another slash, another bout of laughter would come from Link. One half of Link's mind loved the pain he was causing Majora, the other half was fighting back, trying to pull Link back to reality._

_'Why not torture the thing that caused Termina all this pain and misery. Avenge them, torture it first Link! Cur it, don't kill! Cut off it's limbs first, hehe. Torture it Link... torture...'_

_Link's slashes got stronger as did his maniacal laughs. _

_'Link, kill Majora quickly-quickly-quickly...'_

_That last word resonated in his mind and that was all he could hear. _

_"I just want to get out o here."_

_A cackle of childish laughter brought Link from his inner demons and he looked up._

_"NO... That is SOOO CHEATING!"_

_Something akin to a spinning top with spikes was skidding around the arena. Spinning right towards Link. "Why in the name of Din is he throwing spinning to-DAMN IT!" Link back-flipped out of the way as one flashed right past him. A whip followed right after and Link neatly sidestepped._

_"Is this a game to you?-Majora giggled in it's high pitched, annoying voice-STOP LAUGHING!"_

_Majora's laughter was bringing him on the edge of insanity. Those shrill screams weren't helping either. Blinded by rage, Link unloaded half a quiver on Majora and rushed forward. Halfway to the demon, a spinning top suddenly slashed Link deeply across his chest, making it erupt with a pain that felt like someone set him on fire. The searing pain tore through the boy's world, causing Link to stop in his tracks. As Link swayed there, he watched as the top exploded right before his eyes._

_Making his vision go black._

* * *

Link shot up from his makeshift bed, clutching his stomach like his life depended on it. He had to bite his tongue to hold back a scream that threatened to escape his throat.

"I-I-Is that w-what happened? It was that stupid top-like-thing that did this-Link shoved up his shirt and looked at the gash-_this _to me?"

He suddenly doubled over in pain and slowly collapsed on the hard stone of the alley. "G-goddesses it hurts!" Link settled back down on the uncomfortable cardboard, which took the honorary title of 'bed' right then. 'I need anything, _anything to stop the pain!_"

'_Potion, red potion... fairy... bottle..."_

"Goddess-damn it, my pouch! How could I forget!"

Link started to slam his head against the wall. "Stupid, Stupid... Stu-pid!"

Link staggered back. "Ugh... what am I thinking!" Link brought out his magical pouch and busily scrambled through his stuff. "Hookshot-no, Fairy Bow-no-no-no... Bomb mask-no..."

Link brought out the Fierce Deity Mask and violently shuddered. When he was inside the moon, he pretty much found out that putting it on was a mistake. So much power filled him that his resistance to evil almost shattered.(Not that the mask itself is entirely evil) The damn thing was probably stronger than Ganondorf and Majora combined! What was worse is that the sheer power that radiated from the mask was pure addiction. The reason Link wouldn't put the mask on was just that.

The power felt too good, it released part of Link's inner evil. The mask itself could be used for great things, but it also unlocked that power-hungry side of Link. This was why Link was using all of his willpower to pull his hand away from the white mask. Sighing, Link searched the rest of the pouch with no results.

No potions.

No fairies.

Nothing.

"Uuuuhh, what I wouldn't give for that crazy old potion hag right now. I don't even _care_ how creepy she is. Hell, I'll even take Koume and Kotake! I am SERIOUSLY, that, desperate!"

'You could make yourself comfortable, did't you throw your green tunic in that dumpster? Don't throw away our other tunics though, they might still have power. The green one is useless though. Use it... Sleep in the dumpster...'

My inner angel... telling me to sleep in the dumpster, yeah...

"Yeah, I guess I can do that..."

Link started to scoop trash out of the dumpster, and threw cardboard into it, flattening the surface out. Ignoring the pain in his stomach, Link clambered over the side and onto the upgraded "bed". Placing the tunic around as much of his body that he could, Link fell into another uneasy sleep.

* * *

With a loud groan, Link sat up, brushing his tunic off of himself. His side was still throbbing, no surprise there, and another he allowed another groan. Sitting up turned out to be much harder than he expected it to be. It required him to actually get up. If Link knew of Greek Mythology, getting up in the morning would be like having to complete a labor of Hercules. Back in Hyrule, Link was famously known for sleeping in. Even more famous was Talon. 'Wasn't he the father of... Malon?'

"Damn it all... Malon..."

Thinking of the farm-girl brought his thoughts to Romani. The hyperactive bundle of joy. She was a great with a bow, just as good as Link actually. Link chuckled to himself, he had a crush on Malon, but multiply that tenfold and you'd get Romani. In his days in Termina, Link would sometimes go over and waste his days in Romani Ranch, and spend time with her and Cremia. Cremia was like the mother Link never had. Comforting him when comfort was needed, cooking him food(bless her), all while he spent that time with Romani. Each cycle, would crush Link internally though. He knew them by heart.

But each cycle they didn't know him.

Even so he felt like he belonged.

"I had a home there damn it."

Link paused to take in a shaky breath.

"I mean, what is this? The _third fucking time_! The third time I had to start anew? What... am I going to have to save THIS WORLD TOO!" Link yelled. "It is com-pletely unfair. Why did _I_ have to be the goddess-damned hero!"

Link forcefully shoved the lid off, and jumped straight up before falling back down. That, did _not_ help his stress levels.

"Ohhhh, that really didn't help, I need a doctor. It's official.

'_But what if they ask questions? That's probably going to happen... Nope! Not going!'_

Link slowly got out and lowered himself down, hugging himself. Getting up, Link staggered out of the alley and into the street. 'Ohhh, this city smells baaaad. Forests are better, hell, even Kakariko is better than this dump... they need to remodel...'

Link decided to explore, if he wanted to actually do something in this abomination of a place, Link needed to know his way around.

"Now I've already been to the left... the right it is!"

Link walked down the barren road, looking around with complete distaste. Where were the animals? Did these people just _destroy_ the wildlife? Occasionally a rabbit would scamper by, a deer would run across the street. Wow, just wow. Link started to jog, just wanting to get off the street. There was _no one_ on it! Right when Link started to break into a run, he stopped.

"Help!"

Link's head snapped around toward the cry. Two thugs had cornered what looked like a brother and his younger sister. Each of the thugs were big, cliche, and had a some type of thin... knife?

'HAH, that is the best they can do? Sure, it _looks_ sharp but... I mean... they don't stand a chance.'

Link silently took out his Kokiri Sword and crept toward the thugs. It looked like the kids had some bruises, courtesy of their fists.

'Those bastards! Not even people in Hyrule stoop this low, well... except for Sakon.'

Just as one of the thugs raised his knife, Link called out. "Hey!" The guy instinctively lashed out. Link easily sidestepped and laughed at his incredulous look. "Whaaat? A kid? Hahaha, look at 'em Garry, the lil' fucka' thinks 'e can take us on!" He said, while laughing at Link and his smirk.

The other one laughed even harder. "Haha, this guy is hehe TOO FU-HAHAHA"

"Goddess-damn it! Take me seriously!" Link raised the tiny sword threateningly. The thugs gradually stopped and grinned. Even with them advancing, Link held his ground. Soon they were right in front of him.

"Say yer prayers, punk!"

Link rolled his eyes. How cliche can these idiots get? Link back-flipped as one of the brutes swiped. Their grins turned into looks of caution. "Woah, the kids fast!" Link neatly knocked away a jab and stepped in to thinly slice the guy's wrist. The thug staggered back and a dark scowl ran across his face. With a cry, he ran forward only to get knocked upside the head by Link's sword.

He dropped like a stone. Link sent a glare at the other thug who wisely apologized and ran like hell. Sighing, Link turned toward the cowering kids.

"Hey, you guys alright?" The older of the two kids looked up at Link's face. "Y-yeah, we're fine." Link turned to walk away, but heard him call out from behind him.

"Hey! How did you do that?"

Link turned back. "Ummm, experience?"

The boy shook his head and asked. "How old are you kid?" Link raised an eyebrow.

He groaned. "I said... how old are you?"

"Ten!" The boy gasped. "That would make you younger than both of us!" The boy was shaking his head in disbelief, and the girl finally looked up and spoke.

"You're saying, the dude who just beat those guys up, was TEN?" She stood up and gratefully looked at Link, while the boy eyed him suspiciously. "What are you, part of those heroes? Ya know, Nightwing**(I'm thinking that this should be set in the 2016 Gotham)** and all that?

"Who?"

**Don't worry, the other characters will come later. I've really got nothing to say right now soooo... For the love of god R&R. I kind of need to know if this is better than the first chapter or not. You do this by reviewing.**

**EDIT: I forgot to mention a couple of things: The FD Mask _will_ be in this story more than just that one time, second thing is I know that I get extremely lazy at some points and I am truly sorry, third is I have decided that this is going to be set in the year 2016. Thanks!(Review my wonderful readers, review...)**

**See y'all next chapter!**


End file.
